unwanted darkness
by pandabear1715
Summary: this is my first ever fan fic so please review comment and tell me if i should continue what happen when everybody you love is in danger? everything you raised to believe lie? just to keep you and your sister alive this
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first time writing so sorry for the grammar and spelling but i hope you guys enjoy and continue to read my story please review and review and if u have any questions or something you would like me to try and add please pm me so i hope you enjoy Unwanted Darkness

disclaimer: i dont own teen wolf just my oc's

* * *

"HURRY THE HELL UP DAMION! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!" Joanna shouted thru the bathroom door.

"BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! THAT'S ALL I AM HEARING! PERFECTION TAKES TIME, I WOULDN'T EXPECT YOU TO KNOW THAT." Damion yelled while opening the bathroom door

"OMG YOU ASSHOLE! I LOOK GREAT! I can be American's next top model" Joanna said while striking a pose

"Yea more like American's next top hobo" Damion say while walking to his room

Joanna gasps "Ugh i heard that you no good son of a bitch" she said

"OMG HEY YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! i'M TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP" Joanna and Damion dad yell from his bed room

"Sorry dad ... and mom " Joanna and Damion say at the same time

Joanna went downstairs while to go play tennis on the Wii while Damion went to his room and went to check his Facebook and twitter. While Damion was on the computer he heard a loud bang he ran downstairs to see if Joanna was ok.

"Jojo not again damn it! MOM JOANNA BROKE THE TV SCREEN AGAIN!" Damion yelled

"HEY! It not my fault the Wii get pretty intense" Joanna said

"They were going to find out anyways" Damion said

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT THAT IS IT! BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL YOUR DAD ALREADY SAID SOMETHING BUT YOU SEEM TO NOT LISTEN NOW GO TO SCHOOL!" Joanna and Damion mom yelled from her bed room

"But... but" Joanna and Damion said together

"NOW! Or your grounded " Their mom said

Joanna and Damion got up and started walking out to there cars

"Geez they are grouchy when they are waken up. Are you going to pick up some Starbucks?" Damion asked Joanna

"Ha! What kind of question is that ? Of course i am" Joanna said

"Haha! Ok just be careful and PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Damion yelled to Joanna

"Don't i always?" Joanna asked

"Haha yea ok!? See you at school sis " Damion said

"What ever you ass and yes i will " Joanna said as she was getting into her car

"DON'T BE LATE EITHER " Damion yelled

"When am i ever?" she winked at Damion and said " I'm a perfect little angel"

"More like the angel from hell " Damion said as Joanna was pulling out

Damion waited as his little sister backed her silver range rover out of driveway and took off to Starbucks. He waited till her car was out of sight then got into his car and sent a message to his friends Rose, Mia, and Melanie (Mel for short)

_Damion: Hey are you guys on your way to school or are you guys still at your house?_

_Rose and Mia : Just leaving now. See you soon ! =3_

_Mel: Halfway to school._

_Damion: Alright i am leaving now so i will see you guys in a few._

After Damion sent that text he took off and started off toward school

Damion just arrived at started getting out of his dark blue Audi and he heard giggles and screaming. Damion turned around to see Rose and Mia running towards him.

He spotted Rose our first because of her colored trend clothing, Her long black hair with bangs to her right, her pale white skin , and her piercing blue eyes that stood out. Following behind her was her twin sister Rose. Rose has bright pink hair with bang to the left , her sexy yet innocent clothing of many color, pale white skin matching her twins, and her unique pink eyes

AHHHHHH! DAMION i am so glad to see you. OMG look what i got yesterday

Rose lifts up the right side of her shirt and show her pink rose

"Omg Rose that is so freaking amazing " Damion told rose

"I know right look at Mia's" Rose said

Damion turn to Mia. Mia left up the left side of her shirt and show he black rose

"Omg they match and i love how you guys pick each other favorite color" Damion told the twins

"Haha! I know right and thank u " the twins say together

Without a clue Melanie sneaks up behind Damion and scares him

" ROAR! Melanie yelled from behind Damion

"AHH! OMG MEL don't do that you scared the mess out of me" Damion said

"Tehe i finally scared Damion" Mel said while doing a little cheer teasing Damion

Mel may seem like a very quiet, shy, and smart girl , but when she is around Damion a whole new side of her shows. Her curly black hair and deep emerald eyes that say deep down she is a sweet and innocent.

Damion fixes his hair revealing his new lip and ear piercing

Mel, Rose and Mia all squeal and scream. Damion look up slowly to see what the girls are screaming about.

" Umm guys what are you screaming for?" Damion asked

"You finally got your ears and lip pierced " The girls said

"O yea Joanna kept bugging me to do it. How do i look?

Damion has the most darkest blue hair that everybody mistake for black. His eyes are dark blue and he covers his right eye with his long bang and recently he pierced his ear and lip to make his tanned skin show more for his "dress to impress" motto.\

" You look great and you can really pull it off" The girls replied

"Thanks guys " Damion said

Speaking of Joanna where is that girl? i miss her like crazy " Rose asked

"Umm she's" Damion was cut of by a horn

The group turn to the sound of the car horn

"Right there making her "grand entrance" like always" Damion said a little annoyed

Joanna caught everybody attention with her lip and belly button piercing , tattoos , her long layered auburn hair , and her hazel eyes showed through through her tanned skin and dark , simple clothing .

Joanna walk over to the group

"GIRLS! I haven't seen you in forever

"Joanna it's only been summer " The girls replied

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt your reunion but we should go and get are schedule" Damion

"I agree to the cafeteria" Joanna said

The group walked to the cafeteria and got there schedules. The group had first and last period together. Damion and Joanna have all there classes together and the twins are in the same class leaving Mel alone in her other classes .

"Not fair i only have first and last period with you guys" Mel said slightly angry\

"Well better than no classes" the twins said

"Right well let go to class and see what trouble we can get into " Joanna said smiling at the group

"I am with you on that sis " Damion said smiling back at Joanna


	2. Chapter 2

author notes: hi everybody i wanted to say thank you for reading my story it mean so much to me especially becasue this is my first ever sorry agin please leave reviews and commnet on what you think so far or you can pm me and i am changeing the way i write the story hope u like it

* * *

The group started walking to there first period just talking and laughing at stories they were telling about what happen over summer break. They turned the corner and see derek group ( which consist of derek Issac stiles Jackson the twins aiden and Ethan and somebpdy they never seen before. Derek group walked past them and both groups were just staring at each other until both group were apart from each other.

"Ughhh i hate those twins soo freaking much" Rose and Mia said. "They always think there all that it just so irritating".

" Hey hey hey calm down you don't have to worry abput then you probaly won't have them in any of your classes" Joanna said

" Yea i know i hope we don't have any classes with there group that would be very bad" Damion said

"omg i know right that would be " the twins girls and Joanna said

the group continue walking and talking till they got to there first period . Right as soon as they step in the door the bell rings. The group group go and sit down all next to each other and all of a sudden Derek and his group walks in and they just stare at Damion and Joanna until the teacher goes and tells them to sit down. The boys take there seat on the other side of the class room and continue to stare at Damion and Joanna.

Joanna start to feel uncomfortable and a little weird so she send Damion a quick message

_Joanna: bro they keep staring at us and it is making me feel uncomfortable and weird_

_Damion: i know i feel weird and uncomfortable to just don't pay to them adn we will figure it out later_

_Joanna: =/ ok _

* * *

The next few classes went by really fast and it was already lunch time. Joanna and Damion got there lunch and went outside to find a table. Upon finding a table Damion and Joanna sit down and wait for the rest of there friends to show up

" Did you see them first period they were just staring at us and only us ?! Joanna asked

"I know it was weird but we will find out sooner or later" Damion said

all of a sudden damion hears a girl voice and she sounded shocked confused and a little bit angry. They turn around to see mia walking toward the table with rose and mel following behind.

"Omg what the hell was that this morning" Mia asked while sitting down at the table . "Yea what was up with that"Rose asked right after Mia was done.

"We dont know we are trying to figure that out to". Joanna and damion said at the same time " is there something you guys no that we don't kno and you guys wont tell us" they said together

Rose and Mia look at each other really fast and said " ummm no why would you guys think that".

"what the twins meant to say was no. you guys know they just blab when they are hungry". mel said as she llok at the twins like you to almost blew it

"ummmm ok so how are your guys classes " Joanna ask

" omg omg omg omg my classes are perfect i have my crush stiles in all of them them and so far we are paired up in all of them" mel squealed.

" Same for us but we are each other parnter" Mia and Rose said

"Your crush? who is your crush you never told us your crush?" Damion and Joanna question the twins.

" well mine is Issac omg her is so freaking adorable" Mia said almost squealing with joy."Mine is jackson" rose said

"The lacrosse player" Damion asked

"Yea he is an athlete and he is bomb"rose said

"ewww rose really rose really" Joanna asked

"yea really' rose said

"so then Joanna and Damion who do you guys like" mel asked

"mmmm nobody" joanna and damion said

"bullshit you guys are terrible liars" Mia said

" i don't have a crush but i think he is really cute"joanna said

the whole table turned and look at her so she know they were listening and they asked " omg who is it ? you must tell us!

Joanna laughed and said" well i don't really kno his name but he is the new kid and he hangs out with derek group"

"omg i knew it " Damion said

"how so " Joanna asked

" sis i known your for 17 years i know your sign" damion said with a smile

Mia and rose laughed and said " yup it true it like he can feel the emotion inside of us"

"so everybody has told there crush except Damion so spill" mel said getting excited

" well ummm i like ..." just as Damion was about to say who his crush was derek group came up to the table

"mmm hi " derek sais shyly and his group smiled and wave at damion's and Joanna group everybody but aiden he just look aat everybody and didn't say a word like he was judgeing them

"hi " joanna said

" mmm my group was wondering if we can sit with you guys and become friend and maybe some of us can b more than friends" derek said look at Damion the whole time but nobody noticed

Mel Rose ad Mia faces lit up and Joanna and damion said sure. so issac sat next to mia jackson by rose stiles by mel the new kid by Joanna derek by Damion and aiden and ethan sat on the other side of the round table facing joanna and damion

"hi i never seen you around here before you must be new" joanna ask the new kid

"hi and yea you are right i just started her today and thankfully derek introduce me to his group and let me hang out with them" the new kid said

"o kool well what is your name" damion asked

" my name is tyler" the new kid said

" well nice to meet you tyler sitting next to u id my sister this is melanie rose and mia" damion said as he went around the table introducing his and Joanna group.

" nice to meet you all" tyler said

the group sat queitly for a few then derek said " o i am so sorry i almost forgot to introduce my group you guys all kno tyler that is issac jackson aiden and ethan" derek said.

everybody exchange there hi's and hello and mel says " so damion you going to tell us about your crush.

Damion blushed and turn a little red and said " i will tell you guys later" both group sighed and lok said

" you guys really want me to tell you huh" Damion asked and everybody said yea execot aiden who could care less

" ok well i need to tell you guys something before i say my crush " Damion look at everbody " well i am gay "

the whole table was quiet so damion start to worry and started getting up the table and go cry in a bathroom or class room when aiden spoke up

"your gay... you shouldn't be here you should be in hell becasue that is were gay belong" aiden said and everybody look at him ethan joanna even derek was mad

"does it mater if my brother is gay or not he is not going to change nor will he ever change for an asshole like you and you should accept him no matter what "Joanna said with anger

"well he is not my friend so i dont have do shit" aiden said

ethan stood up and look in his twin brother eyes " wow if this how your going to act towards gay's your not my brother "

"why the hell do you care" aiden said

"BECAUSE I AM GAY" Ethan yelled

"and so am i so if your not going to like get the hell away from us and this table!" derek yelled

"fine then i dot wanna be around you guys anyways" aiden said and walk away

the whole table was shocked and the girl were going to ask ethan and derek so many question but then the bell rang so everybody got up and left for class

damion and joanna made it to class and damion broke down in tears and sister tried to make himm happy and for get about it but he couldn't all of a sudden derek felt his phone vibrate and he checked it

_derek: hey i am sorry for what happen at lunch but i would like to talk to u soon text me when u can -derek _

* * *

_author note well that is all i have for right now hopfully you guys enjoyed this chapter of unwanted darkness more to come so please review about the story what you want in the future or you can pm me thank you guys for reading _


	3. Chapter 3

Damion was shocked that Derek text him after everything that happen. So he show it to Joanna and she screamed really loud and told Damion to do it because it might be his one and only chance

Damion text Derek back

_Damion: Sure when do you want to hang out and what do you wanna do ? _

_Derek: Anything you would like to =) _

_Damion: Well can we go bowling but can we invite the group_

_Derek: Well i kinda wanted to go alone with you but i can wait another time for that so yea we can invite the group _

_Damion: I am sorry ='( we can go alone if you would like?_

_Derek: No no no it cool i already text the guys and they are ready for tonight. _

_Damion: Ok i will text the girls when do you wanna go?_

_Derek: Well it is Friday we can go tonight if that is fine with you?_

_Damion: Ok the girls are ready to go what time do you wanna go?_

_Derek: 7 is that good for you ?_

_ Damion: O no that is perfect see you there. _

_Derek: Ok i cant wait =)._

The rest of class went by fast and they were all ready in 6th period the last period of the day. The girls and Damion all in and sat next to each other. Derek's group walks in minus Aiden and sit by the girls and Damion and they started talking about there plans for tonight when Aiden walks in and look at the group. Derek, Ethan, and Joanna stood up looking angry but Damion look away because he couldn't bare looking at Aiden after all the stuff he said.

"What because i spoke my you guys turned against me" Aiden said

Damion stood up and walked in front of everybody and said "You don't understand words hurt people and you cant expect everybody to just to be cool with what you said"

"So this gay guy really turned you guys against me i have been your guys friend for years and i would expect my brother to take my side no matter what happen" Aiden said

"TAKE YOUR SIDE for what you just didn't insult just Damion but also me and Derek so why would i take your side" Ethan question Aiden

"Because your my brother and the only brother i have nobody can replace you and it sad that you still sticking with them" Aiden said while pointing to Damion and Joanna

"Sticking with us what are you talking about" Joanna said

"What does everybody know that we don't know" Damion ask confused and a little upset

" O stop the bullshit you know what we are talking about" Aiden said

Everybody look at Joanna and Damion

"Well obviously we don't if we keep asking you what your talking about now does it" Joanna said getting annoyed

"Well you will find out soon princess"Aiden said

"Look asshole i don't know what who the hell you think you are but we aren't trying to start anything so stop and leave us alone and don't call me princess" Joanna with anger

"Enough Aiden leave them both alone" Derek and Ethan said

"Ethan again why are you with them when each of them have a crush on somebody in the other group except you" Aiden said

"you don't know that"Ethan said

"So who is it then? Everybody should know right ? Tell us brother we are all listening to you ." Aiden said with a evil grin

"I don't need to tell you anything just because my brother doesn't mean anything . everything doesn't go your way and if they wanted to know that would have asked." Ethan said

"My way would have been different because Damion and Joanna wouldn't be living right now" Aiden

"Ok enough already just leave him alone let him be an ass and die alone" Derek said with anger

Before anybody can say anything the bell rings the students take there seats and starts there work the finish they last class the bell ring and everybody start walking out to go and get ready for tonight

"Hey jojo i got to go and get something out of my locker i will meet you at home ok" Damion said as he was walking to his locker

"Ok be safe tho" Joanna screamed so Damion can hear her

Damion started walking to his locker and thought her hear heard something so he quickly turned around but nobody was there the hall was completely empty. Damion shrugged it off and continue walking to his locker wen he heard the noise again he turned yet again to see nobody finally got to his locker and got his books he was looking for and shut his locker and saw Aiden standing there. Damion was going to move but Aiden grab Damion left arm with a really tight grip

"Ahhhh Aiden let me go your hurting me ... stop it please" When Damion said that the grip got tighter "Ow Aiden stop it going to break my arm ow stop Aiden ahhh" Damion screamed "help me somebody please"

"Everybody gone just me and you nobody to help you. My group left me because of you so this pay back Damion" Aiden said

"Ahhhh Aiden stop my arm is going to break please stop " Damion said while his eyes started turning green

Damion use his right arm and swing at Aiden with strong force. Aiden stumble back holding the right side of his face. Aiden look at Damion eyes turning back to a dark blue

Aiden got up and started beating Damion with full force. Damion starts to feel numb and his vision starts to go blurry. The last thing he remember is seeing a shadow with silver eyes he reaches out and ask for help but he goes unconscious before everything goes black

* * *

Damion wakes up in his room a few hours later with both group minus Aiden. "ow my head and body hurts what happen" Damion ask will rubbing his head and arms. Joanna couldn't see her brother like this she got up off the bed and left the room " Hey Joanna wait up" Tyler said following her." Ok can somebody please tell me what is going on and why do i have bruises and cuts" Damion asked Ethan and Derek was pissed because they felt bad that they didn't protect Damion. Just then Damion and Joanna mom and dad enter the room and everybody moved out of the way so they can make there way to the bed. Damion mom and dad sat on the bed a introduce themselves. "Hi my name is Valeria val for short and this is my husband Vincent. Thank you for keeping your distance and for keeping our secret and for that i will gladly reward you with anything you would like but first can we please have a moment alone to talk to are son please.

The group was hesitant to get up and move but mainly Ethan and Derek didn't wanna leave Damion alone even if he was alone with his parents. Vincent and Valeria saw the group looking sad and Vincent said" Just go ahead and wait down stairs we will be down there in a little bit" the group got up and went downstairs to wait while Damion parents were talking to Damion.

"Son we need to tell you about our secret. One that we have been keeping from far to long." Val said

"Well go get jojo and you can tell us" Damion said "Why did she leave the room when i woke up ?"

"We already told her and we are not for sure why she left" Val said

"Son i am a demon your mom is a witch Joanna is a demon like me and you a witch like your mom but your mom is not just any kind of witch she is a dark witch and a dark witch is more powerful than any witch so we will have to find out what kind of witch you are" Vincent said

"Ahahaha you guys are kidding right omg best joke you guys told in a while" Damion said laughing not believing them

"Damion this is serious do you need proof " Vincent said

"Please cause i find this very hard to believe " Damion said looking between both of his parents

"Fine" Vincent stood up and back away from the bed and clap his hands together and a red tornado capture Vincent. A few second later the tornado disappeared and Vincent was in his demon form sharp teeth, red eyes, black hair, red horn , and tail. Val was next she stood up and went next to her husband and started chanting something Damion couldn't understand ( yet we will learn after he has some practice) and suddenly there was a puff of dust that start from her feet and went up to her head. When the dust finally cleared val had purple eyes hair was longer and was a light shade of purple that look really good on her . She was wearing a black shirt that showed her belly button piercing and she was wearing a long black skirt.

"Omg you guys were serious omg ahhhhh " Damion screamed "So jojo is going to look like dad ?!"

"See we aren't for sure what you guys will look like till after you guys are done with training in it sounds stupid but we all have to go thru it" Vincent said "So what do you wanna do sweetie" Val asked Damion

"well what is jojo going to to do" Damion asked

" I told them i wasn't giving them an answer till they told you everything " Joanna said standing at Damion's doorway

"Well i wanna think about it for a few before i give you guys an answer " Damion said " Well i wanna start when Damion start" Joanna said

" Ok we will talk about it more later your friend are still here hope you guys haven't forgot " Vincent said getting a laugh from everybody

Damion Joanna Val and Vincent all walk downstairs and everybody look at val and Vincent in there true form and stiles ran to Vincent and bowed

"Omg your the demon king and your kids are my friends omg that is sooo freaking cool" stiles said really fast

Vincent laugh " I am not the demon king i am just a demon "

"WHAT?! WHY?!" stiles said surprised

"Ok i will explain everything two you guys just sit down and listen" Vincent said as he was sitting down in his chair val by his side and Damion and Joanna behind them

* * *

-flash back -

"It is time for the underworld crowing can we please have Vincent from the demon clan and James from the werewolf clan please step forward" the announcer said

"Ladies and Gentlemen her stands two princes from our underworld tribe Vincent from the demon clan and James from the werewolf clan please give them a very warm welcome and congratulate them on there accomplishment to make it this far" the announcer said

"Can everybody please place your votes for who you want to be the king a demon or werewolf please place your votes now " the announcer said

right when the announcer said now the timer started and the voting had begin both Vincent and James were nervous James and Vincent gave each other a hug and wished each other the best of luck

a few hour later and the voting was coming to it finally second so the countdown began 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... a loud buzzer went off signaling the end of the voting

" Thank you everybody who has voted we will calculate all the votes and announcer are winner if everybody will please turn your attention to are voting screen so we can see who won" the calculations were underway. At first James was in the lead while Vincent votes stay then same it was getting to the to the middle votes James votes stop and Vincent votes sky rocket but James started going up too. The screen went black signaling that it was the last few votes the crowd turn there attention to the announcer and waited for the result"

"Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and Girl we have calculated all the votes and we have a winner i would like to introduce to the new king of the underworld king Vincent from the underworld" the announcer walked over to Vincent grab his hand and pulled his hand up like a victory win the crown erupted in cheers, applause, and whistle. "And also give a round of applause for James "

"So Vincent do you have a wife or kids ?" the announcer said

"No i don't have a wife or kids but i do have a girlfriend that means the world to me and i hope to make my wife soon and her name is Valeria" Vincent said getting awe from the crowd

"Well can we please have Valeria come up here so she can be with her prince" the announcer said

Valeria had a smile on her faced as she moved thru the crowd to get to the stage. When she finally made it to the stage the crowd busted out in applause and cheers

"Now can we have the new king and queen escort up to there seat while we go and get the crowns" Val and Vincent were help to the chairs by some servants as Val and Vincent took there seat the crown were present to them with that they took they crown in hand and started to put them on but Val's wouldn't go on

"Vincent my crown wont go on what is happening" Val asked getting scared

"The only reason the crown wont go on is your from the dark witch clan" the announcer said

"Well i am from the dark witch clan" Val said the crowd gasp

the former king stood up and said "Well i am sorry to say but Val you can not be queen either Vincent will have to pick another girl to be queen or he can't be king at all"

"Well i pick to not be king if my soon to be wife cant rule with me than neither will you can banish me from throne if you would like my king as all i ask i will be able to return to visit mine and Val's family" Vincent said

the crowd gasp and look toward the king

" Very well and wish granted i will stay former king because it cant be given to somebody else' the king said

- end of flashback -

* * *

Wow was all the group was able to say Damion and Joanna was wiping away tears

"My father name is James is that the reason why he hate you " Ethan asked

"yes that is why he hates me " Vincent said

"Wow i and sorry for what happen and i am sorry my father hates you because of that reason and for my brother beating Damion" Ethan said looking down sadly

"what happen to me nobody told me is this some kind of let not tell Damion what happen to him type of thing" Damion asked getting kinda of mad

" You were... Aiden... "Ethan started but couldn't get the words out

"Well from what we were told by Joanna was you need to go get stuff from your locker after school and Aiden followed you. She said you were taking to long to she went to check on you and she saw Aiden beating you" Derek said

"But he beat you unconscious" Joanna added

After that Damion couldn't hear nothing that anybody else was saying and he started to cry eyes turning green

"why is this happening to me and only me" Damion said will walking to the door

everybody got up to go stop Damion but val told them not to because his eyes are green and he is in witch form and he can hurt them because he isn't trained yet

Damion started walking down the road when he received a text

_Joanna: brother please be careful i hope you feel better we will all be waiting here for you when you get back remember we still have bowling night tonight =) _

_Damion: =) ok i just need some air and space i am on way back now _

* * *

author note well that as chapter 3 of unwanted darkness i hope you like it so please review follow or favorite the story and i only own the oc character the rest are own by teen wolf


	4. Chapter 4

author note: hi guys i just wanted to say thank you to all the readers it mean alot i hope u like this chapter of unwanted darkness and please review follow and pm mean it really means alot to me

disclamer: i dont own teen wolf only my oc's

* * *

Damion got all his anger out and started walking back home .When Damion finally made back home he walked in the front door and everybody stood up but before anybody started to move toward him to confront him he stopped everybody and went straight to his room.

"Is he going to be ok" Derek asked " I hope he doesn't hate us "Ethan said " No no nothing like that he just need need time that all " Val said "I am going to see how he is " Joanna said and everybody stood up " But i am going to go alone so just stay down her for a little bit and i will be back down to tell you when we are going to do " Joanna said and walked up to Damion room and sat on his bed

"Hey how how are you feeling" Joanna ask " Like my self but different you know what i mean ?" Damion ask "Yea well we should really go out to get are mind off of thing"Joanna said " Fine let me get ready i will be down in a few and i will meet you down there" Damion said while getting off his bed going to his closet "k" Joanna said and walked down stairs to tell everybody that they were still on

Damion walked down stairs and the group stared at Damion and there mouth dropped except for Joanna who was laughing at the group's reaction. Damion has a black tight shirt with black skinny jeans black vans and black gages to top it off.

"OMG DAMION YOU LOOK AMAZING " Mia and Rose said while the rest of the group looked shock. "thanks but um can we start a conversation other than how i like or something cause this is just a little awkward" Damion said in a asking tone

"Yea sorry " Derek said snapping everybody else of being shocked. " Sorry so um are you guys readying to go bowling" Ethan asked. "Um yea i think you guys were just waited on me " Damion said

"Ok well girls with Damion and guys with Derek" Vincent says "And after i want everybody to come back here because i am making chicken rice and broccoli for dinner and i would like to give you give your reward that i promised" Val said

All the teen groaned at Vincent statement but that soon is replaced by replace by excitement of the thought having dinner at Joanna's and Damion then receiving there rewards. " Ok we should go before the bowling alley closes" Damion and Joanna said

* * *

Tthe group of teen went to the cars and started driving. Upon halfway to the bowling alley Damion phone started to ring he connected to his car and answered the phone

"Hey it me Derek and i was wondering..." Derek started but was cut off by Ethan" He know your name and we were wondering" Ethan said " Shut up Ethan and sorry we all were wondering if you guys will accept a challenge"Derek said

Damion and Joanna look at each other then look back to see rose Mel and Mia shacking there head " Ok what kind of challenge' Damion asked

"A bowling challenge our group verse your group" Tyler said "And we don't know what the prize should be yet"Issac added

Damion looked around the car and saw that everybody had agreed to do it "Ok then let do it " Damion said and sped off to the bowling alley

* * *

Damion pulled in and Derek followed suit .Damion and the girls look at the boys and said "O you guys are going down" Derek and the boys countered with " We will see about that "

Damion and Joanna went to Damion trunk and pulled out there bowling bag and started walking inside " Umm what is that " Stiles asked while pointing to Damion and Joanna bowling bag " A bowling bag" Joanna said "Have you never seen one before" Damion asked

Derek look back to see there bowling bag and look at his group " Nobody go easy on Damion and Joanna " he says while laughing " O shut up " Damion said while playfully pushing Derek and Ethan and walks in

The group walks in and get everything they need . the group walk to there lanes and put on there shoes and go to look for there bowling balls while Joanna pulls out her silver smoky crystal like bowling ball out of her bag and Damion pulls out his dark blue that has stars with different color so when it rolls down the lane it has a rainbow stripe going down.

"Ok so we are on this side you guys are on that side so who do you wanna go against" Derek said "MEL" stiles said quick like somebody else was going to ask her to the challenge her. Mel blushes and accepted stiles challenge."Rose" Jackson said looking at her with a smile spreading across his face. "Mia" Issac said kinda shy like she was going to say no but Mia blushed because she thought it was cute and accepted."Joanna " Tyler said giving her a challenging look " Damion " Derek and Ethan said at the same time time and Damion blushed but that was was replace with a concerned look because Derek and Ethan were giving each other a death glare.

Damion walk in between them and put his hands on there chest and both boys relax at his touch and felt bad. " Ok can you guys not attack each other cause that would be scary and i would face both of you and kick both of your guys butt so let this game going" Damion said. With that being said that game has started

* * *

Halfway thru the game the group was starting to get thirsty so the girl and Damion challenge the boys who ever had the lowest score that group had to buy the drinks . The boys ended up buy the drink because of Jackson wasn't really good the first half. The game finally ended with Jackson beating Rose 103 to 92, Stiles beating Mel 104 to 90, Issac beating Mia 102 to 92, Tyler barley beating Joanna 145 to 140 , and Damion beating both Derek and Ethan 180 to a tie of 150. Everybody look at Damion shocked yet again.

"Ok so first you look amazing and now we find out you can bowl " Mia and Rose said shocked. " Well i would except you guys to know because we have been friend for like ever i would expect the boys to be shocked "Damion said while pointing to the boys who were still looking at him shocked.

"That is so not fair at all Damion" Ethan pouted. "How so " Damion asked " You have been practicing "Derek said " Hey you were the one's who challenge me" Damion said while Joanna was laughing

Joanna was stilling laughing and she look at her phone to see that her mom had just text her . "Damion mom just text me and she wants us home because dinner is ready and she need to ask us all something " Joanna said. Right as Joanna said there mom need to ask all of them something the whole group except Damion and Joanna looked at each other look a little suspicious and scared

* * *

The group returned there bowling ball and shoes while Damion went to go put his and Joanna bowling bag in the trunk. Damion loaded the bag and was outside waiting for the group to come out when he turned around and saw Aiden. Damion froze at the sight and the flash back of Aiden beating him flooded his mind. Aiden was about to approach Damion but he back away when he saw the group coming out . Damion turned around to see the group coming back. he shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head. Damion couldn't get the thought out of his head so he went to his car and locked himself in the car . The group run to the car to see Damion crying with his eyes green. So Joanna called her mom for help.

"Mom mom mom Damion locked himself in his car crying and his eyes are green what is going on " Joanna says quickly

"Joanna calm down what is going on "Val said

" Mom we just got done with bowling and Damion went to put mine and his bags in the trunk and we came out and i saw somebody back up and then Damion went to his car" Joanna said

"Did you see who the person was " Val asked

"I don't know who it was but it look alot like Aiden but i m am not for sure "Joanna said

"Ok well come home now" Val said

"We can't Damion locked himself in the car" Joanna said while trying to open the door

"Ok back away from the door i m going to open the door i need you guys to get Damion out of the driver seat and put him in the passenger seat and get home home " right as val said that the car door open and Derek and Ethan grabbed Damion and took him to the passenger seat and Damion cried harder

After Derek and Ethan got Damion settled into the passenger seat Damion kept crying and his eyes kept getting a darker green. Joanna told the guys to follow her so they can hurry up and get Damion home the boys nodded and got in Derek car and followed them to Joanna and Damion house

They made it home and val and Vincent were already standing outside waiting for the kids. They park and val and Vincent ran to the car and val grabbed Damion and just hugged. Damion cried and started say Aiden stop it stop Aiden ! The group ran over Val and Damion when they heard Damion screaming. when they ran over Damion passed out.

"Mom what is going on "Joanna said on the verge of tears

"Is he going to be ok" Derek and Ethan asked

Val look up at the group and said "idk "

* * *

An: well that another chapter of unwanted darkness i hope you guys like it another coming soon thanks for reading and again please review follow and pm it would really mean alot


End file.
